The World I Once Knew Is Not True
by VampireAngel911
Summary: We all thought we had an easy life right? Wrong. I'm Sam and I've been thrusted into a world full of different beings, who will win? Who will prevail?
1. Samantha Wilson

Chapter 1: Samantha Wilson

Samantha's POV

Today was a normal and peaceful day, I was sitting on a chair in my garden drinking tea on a Monday. I was writing in my diary for today and wrote.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's weird. Ever since I turned 13, I've been acting strange. Every day that's passing by, I feel like I have to be more cautious and look behind my back. Now today I am getting a bad vibe. I feel like something's going to happen. Maybe it's nothing, but I've been acting a bit strange lately, I seem to be waking up earlier in the morning than usual, I mean really early. Like 4 or 5 in the morning to look at the sun rise. I also seem to be getting bad feelings..._

When I heard my phone buzz. I picked up the phone and looked up at the caller. "Hey Rox, what's up?"

I smiled and held up the phone to my ear, Roxy is one of my best friends in high school; we were friends since we were little. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She replied, "Alice is being a bitch again."

I sighed, "What's wrong?" I asked, Alice was a cheerful person; she's a tough, hard and brave girl I knew when I was in primary school. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"She tried hooking me up with blind date again." She grumbled,

I laughed, "Really? She seems to be trying to be a matchmaker."

"Well it's annoying me, why can't she bother someone else?" Rox grumbled,

"She just tries to help you..." I trailed off,

Roxy sighed, "I know, but she's tried to hook me up three times and all three of them were a disaster!" She exclaimed.

"Alright," I paused, "We'll talk to her, I was just heading out to school. Meet you at the entrance." I touched the screen and ended the call. I stood up, picked up my diary and walked back into the house and saw my mum cooking.

"Hi mom." I smiled at her while I walked towards the stairs,

My mom, Maria smiled and asked, "Watching the sunrise?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's nice."

She sighed, "If you say so, anyway, your little sister is waiting for you to go to school with you."

I nodded, "Got it." I walked up to my room and looked for my clothes, my room was fairly tidy. I had a double bed with a white and red covering on it and a flower design on the side. I large closet with a mirror to fit all my clothes in and my walls were a peachy color.

I had a glass desk and a pink chair, a circular red carpet underneath it and lamp near my bed with a small table at the side and an alarm clock. I had a few shelves with books on them and a small jewelery box on my makeup desk.

I walked up to my closet and looked through my clothes to wear. I picked up a dark blue ruffled neckline top and a dark denim jacket, some skinny jeans and a pair of black tied up boots.

I changed out of my pj's and into my clothes; I looked at myself in the mirror and put a bit of mascara and lip gloss on. I curled a bit of my orange hair at the bottom and walked back downstairs with my school bag.

I inherited my mom's look and my sister, Sophie inherited our dad's. I had mom's orange hair and green eyes but had our dads' personality. Mom usually gets very angry and emotional a lot while dad was a lot laid-back. Sophie inherited dad's looks but mom's personality.

Dad died a few years ago in a car crash and mom had to start working as a doctor to get through the bills. I help around the house while Sophie has an easy life, me and Sophie are in high school and I'm nearly 15.

I walked towards the table and saw mom finished with breakfast. "Hey mom, what did you make?"

"I made toast on egg, or eggs and beans, which one?" She chuckled,

I laughed a bit, "I'll have eggs and beans since Sophie likes toast on egg," I answered,

"Good choice." She smiled and placed it on my plate. I heard Sophie coming down and smiled,

"Ready for your second year of high school?" I asked,

She nodded, "Yep,"

I smiled again and continued to east my food when I was finished, I waited for Sophie and checked the time on my watch, 8:15.

I looked up and saw Sophie finished, I stood up and picked up my bag. "Let's go." I gestured to the door.

"Oh, Sam!" She called out, "I'm going to be a bit late coming back tonight,"

I nodded, "Okay, what time?"

"About eight or nine o' clock." She answered.

I sighed, "Alright then, c'mon Sophie, school starts at 9 and I want to talk to my friends."

She rolled her eyes, "You're the one talking to mum!" She exclaimed.

I smiled sheepishly, "Let's go."

* * *

When we arrived at Briarhood High school, I stopped the car and saw Roxy aka Rox and Alice. Sophie hopped out of the car and ran off to her mates. I walked towards them and locked the car.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

Roxy smiled, "Hey Sam, what have you been up to?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much, what about you Alice? I know you would have something good to do at the weekend."

Alice smirked, "Well, we do have the welcome dance coming up..."

I widened my eyes, "Oh my god! I almost forgot!"

She chuckled, "Of course you did, well anyway, I have already made our dresses so you can wear them tonight,"

I sighed, "I could have made one myself."

Alice interrupted, "Then I wouldn't be able to make them." She pouted,

I laughed, "C'mon we have registration to go to."

* * *

When we were at our class for registration, I noticed a guy sitting at the back of our room by himself. I frowned, I never saw him here before...

"Hey Alice." I sat down and whispered, he turned around and looked at me,

"Yeah?" She asked,

I nudged my head towards him, "I don't remember him being in our year, do you?"

She frowned and tried to get a good look at him, she replied, "No."

I frowned, something seems of... "Well he seems pretty lonely, should I try talking to him?"

Alice shook her head hastily, "He probably just doesn't like... _crowds_."

I looked at her with an _are-you-kidding-me? _Look but sighed and turned my attention to the teacher who came in.

"Alright class, I have your schedules here," She held them up and passed them, "Please look at them before you walk of."

I looked at my timetable and saw that I had Math's first, I sighed and picked up my books and walked off. I looked again to see what my second lesson was but it suddenly flew to the ground and I was knocked out of balance and onto the ground.

"Ow." I muttered and was about to stand up until I saw a man there, extending his arm helping me up. I noticed that it was the new guy from registration and smiled, "Thanks." I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I looked at him and noticed that he had light brown hair that just covered his right vision. He wore sunglasses which covered both eyes and had a fair tanned skin color. I continued to stare at him until he smiled and said, "Hi,"

I smiled, "Hi, I didn't notice you before, are you new?" I asked,

He nodded, "Yeah, I transferred her today. Want to show me around?" I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I mean, you seem to know your way around the place and you seem like a nice girl and you."

"You're rambling." I interrupted him and stated.

"Well anyway, can you show me around?" he asked softly,

I replied and asked, "Well it depends, what's your first lesson?"

He answered, "Maths."

I nodded, "Alright then, I guess I'll help you, I have Math's anyway, follow me." I gestured him and he followed.

"I'm Erik, Erik Thomas." He stated.

I turned around and said, "I'm Samantha, Samantha Wilson."

* * *

_Hope you like it! Review!_


	2. Partners

Chapter 2: Partners

Samantha's POV

When I finished math's, I told Erik to where to go to for English since I had a free period and I noticed Roxy and Alice looking at me shocked.

I walked over towards them and said, "What?"

Alice snapped out of her trance and asked, "Why were you hanging around with him?"

"I bumped into him." I shrugged like it was nothing.

Roxy smiled, "He sure looks hot."

Alice scrunched up her nose in disgust, "No he doesn't!" She exclaimed and everyone went silent, she whispered, "No he doesn't."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What do you guys have then?"

"Nothing." Roxy replied, "We have a free lesson."

I smiled, "Cool, what should we do then?"

"How about we go get a snack and chill somewhere?" Alice suggested.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

We walked towards the cafeteria and looked around, I picked up a few biscuits and buns and a drink for us to share. I walked towards the till and she stated, "£ 5.35." She totaled it all up and I gave her the money and took off.

I saw them both leaning against a safety bars. I walked up towards them and asked, "So what do you want?"

"I'll have a strawberry muffin." Roxy declared.

Alice stated. "I'll have a blueberry biscuit."

I nodded and tossed them one of each and gave them both a bottle of water to drink. "So what happened in your first lesson?" I asked opened my drink.

"Nothing good." Roxy shrugged, "Just boring."

"Alright then." I nodded, "Alice?"

"Same. Mine wasn't as good as yours, so...you and Erik." She smirked amused,

I blushed a bit but frowned and narrowed my eyes when I thought about it, "I never told you his name though, and how did you know?" I asked curiously,

She widened his eyes, "I heard one of his friends telling me."

I frowned even more, "You said he didn't blend in well with the crowd." I accused.

"Um..."

"Guys please... just drop it okay..." Roxy stated friendly trying to be the peacemaker.

I glanced at Alice and nodded, "I guess so..." I spoke slowly, _'But I am not completely dropping it.'_

"Alright then." Roxy clapped her hands happily, "So Alice, what are you doing for the dance?" She asked,

Alice glanced at me and stated simply, "Well me and the committee are deciding on the theme, so... who are you guys asking to the dance?"

I shrugged, "Who knows?"

Roxy looked down on the ground, "No-one yet,"

"Cheer up you guys!" Alice perked up, "If we don't have anyone, us three can go together."

I nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fun. Well I have to go, I promised and Rose that I'll help her with her chemistry homework." I stood up and brushed the dust of my legs.

"Have fun." Roxy waved goodbye,

"I'll try." I replied and walked off,

"See ya later Sam!" Alice shouted as I walked back to school. I walked towards the library and saw Rose there. Rose is a cool and fun girl to be around. She's one of them popular girls that is good at cheerleading and dance but not all that bright.

She asked me to help her study so she didn't have to quit cheerleading and now she's passing her grades without any mistakes. She seems to have trouble with some harder work though like Science and Math's though.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a light paled skin tone and always seem to have this glow radiating around her making her appearance... glow. I shook my head and walked towards her.

"Hey Rose." I took my bag off and put it on a chair. "So what do you need help with?"

She passed me a book and I read through it. "I need you to help me writing a summary, can you help?"

I nodded and told her the method and to do a conclusion to it. She nodded and wrote things down when I mentioned something, when I was done Rose thanked me and said, "Thanks Sam, you're a real lifesaver."

I smiled, "Maybe, well I have to go." I picked up my bag and exited the library. When I saw Roxy there and Alice I walked over and smiled. "Where to?"

"How about we go and see your little sister?" Alice suggested.

I widened my eyes and shouted, "No!" I whispered, "No way." I hissed, "My sister would totally be embarrassed, imagine me coming over to her and asking how she is!"

"Okay! Okay!" Alice put her hands up, "Point taken."

"Why don't we go to our next class?" I asked, I checked my watch and said, "We only have two minutes left and we still need to find where our classrooms are."

They shrugged and nodded.

* * *

Lessons went by a blur and I was in my last lesson before lunch. I walked into Biology and saw Erik there in the corner by himself still wearing them sunglasses. I frowned but took a seat on the second row near the windows.

When we were going to be paired up and see do a project on genetics, the teacher called out names and when I hear my name,

"Samantha Wilson and... Erik Thomas."

I widened my eyes and whirled around to the guy in the corner; I looked at him and swore that I saw a smirk slowly coming up.

"Alright, pair up!" the teacher barked at us.

I gestured for him to come but he shook his head and nudged his head to come here. I sighed and walked towards him.

"Hi." I smiled,

He smiled and said a simple, "Hey." he messed with his glasses,

I sighed and asked, "Why do you wear them sunglasses? Were inside!" I asked annoyed.

He chuckled, "I like them."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well I don't, you see it's called s-u-n-g-l-a-s-s-e-s and you know what's not here?" I asked, "The sun!" I hissed.

I could hear him chuckle and could tell that he practically rolled his eyes at me and I sighed. "Alright then, how about we do the work?" I asked but didn't wait for a response. "Alright, I think I'll list all of the genetics and you'll explain them okay?" I asked,

He sighed, "Whatever."

* * *

_What do you think? Review!_


	3. The Invitation

Chapter 3: The Invitation

Samantha's POV

When I finished Biology, I walked out and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. From the corner of my eye I saw Roxy and Alice.

"Hey guys." I smiled and walked towards them,

Roxy asked, "How did Biology go?"

I shrugged and said, "We were paired up and I'm paired up with Erik,"

Roxy raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head, "No."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice tense up but sighed, "Well we better get going, lunch is this way." She nudged her head sadly,

I frowned, "Okay..."

We walked to lunch and I picked up a tray and picked up a load of food and asked for a salad. I paid for it and sat down with Alice and Roxy. I saw looked around and saw everyone eating, the football team, the cheerleaders, the nerds and all the other groups.

I noticed Erik sitting on popular table and I frowned, since when did he join the cool crew? I shook my head and saw Alice and Roxy eating their food. I was about to eat my food until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw someone looking at me, I frowned. "What?" He had black hair and had his hair stuck up with gel. He had a cap on that was coving his eyes, I frowned deeper.

"Do you want to sit with us?" he asked gestured to the popular table.

I looked at him weirdly, "Why?"

"Erik wants you to." he answered,

I frowned and glanced at him, I shook my head, "Not interested."

"But-" he spoke,

Alice interrupted him, "She said no." She paused at her meal, "So leave." She emphasized.

I thought I heard a sort of growl from him but I shook my head, I glanced at Alice and I saw that she was a bit annoyed. The guy walked over to his table and I looked at Alice,

"What's got you so stressed?" I asked curiously,

She shook her head, "Nothing."

I shrugged, "If you say so, well anyway, what are we going to do at the dance? I mean how are we getting there?"

Alice perked up at the dance, "I ordered a limo for us."

I widened my eyes, "Please tell me you're joking." I whispered urgently,

"Nope." She popped the p.

I groaned, "Great."

"It'll be fun, well anyway are you coming to my house after school?" She asked, "My brother is coming to pick us up."

I thought about it and nodded, "Sure, my mom said she would be out late, but my sister Sophie... I have to drive her home."

"I'll tell Matt to drop her off," Alice insisted.

I sighed, "All right then, I'll meet you by that tree near the entrance." I picked up my fork and started eating.

* * *

Last Lesson went by quickly and I started walking away, I put my books in my locker and I closed it shut. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey." he smiled,

I continued to stare at him in shock but said, "H-Hey." I stuttered,

"So why didn't you come at lunch?" he asked intrigued,

I snapped out of the shock and rolled my eyes, "If you want me to come then you should at least come yourself." I stated, walking back and turned around to walk straight.

He kept up with me and said, "Well I want to give you a bit of space."

I rolled my eyes and continued speeded up the pace, "I have to go." I said politely,

"I was wondering..." he trailed off,

I frowned and turned around, "Wondering what?"

"Well I-"

"Hey Erik! Are you coming?" Someone yelled closely by,

I chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my eyes, "Well I don't want to keep your friends waiting, nor mine. Bye Erik." I smiled and walked away. I saw the tree and noticed Alice, Roxy and Sophie there.

I walked up and said, "Hey guys, Sophie." I smiled,

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why do you have to make me the odd one out?"

I chuckled, "So Alice, where's your brother?"

"He's running a bit late cause of work, he'll be here soon." Alice responded.

I nodded and asked, "So Roxy... did anyone invite you to the dance?"

Roxy nodded eagerly, "James asked my last lesson!" She told us quietly excited.

Alice squealed, "That's great!"

She nodded, "I know! I've had a crush on him forever!"

I smiled, "Well at least you weren't one of his fan girls chasing him around the place." I muttered. Suddenly a car appeared in front of us and the window scrolled down.

"Hey Alice." he smiled,

She perked up and walked towards him, "Hey Matt." She turned around and said, "Guys, this is my big brother, Matthew Flem."

I smiled and said, "Hey Matt."

He looked at me and smiled, "H-Hey Sam..." he looked at me closely for a few seconds,

I frowned; this was getting a bit creepy. "Is there something wrong?" I asked softly,

He shook his head and sniffed a bit, "No."

I smiled, "Alright then, do you mind dropping my little sister of then?" I gestured to my sister, Sophie.

He looked at her and nodded, "It's fine, Alice told me earlier."

"Alright then," Alice clapped happily, "Let's go."

We all clamored into the car and when we were at my house, Sophie walked into the house and when I saw the light opened, we took off. After 10 minutes, we saw Alice' house, it was huge!

It was a big white mansion, there was a red carpet leading towards the door and two fountains in the middle. There were a few tables and chairs to sit on and an umbrella to keep dry. There was a small pool at the side and I noticed a garden and a maze.

"Wow." I stated.

Roxy looked around, "This place is huge!"

Alice smiled sheepishly, "Thanks,"

"Who knew you could be loaded?" I teased,

She blushed and said, "I'm not really loaded, my mum and dad are part of a big community and everyone in that community stays here."

Roxy asked, "Is your dad the leader?"

Alice nodded, "I think so..." She thought out loud. "Well let's go!" She dragged us inside. "My dad's expecting you two!"

* * *

_Review!_


	4. Eavesdropping

Chapter 4: Eavesdropping

Samantha's POV

Alice dragged us inside and it looked... amazing. There was a spiral staircase going up to about probably twenty floors and a red carpet leading up the stairs. There were a few pillars that were decorated with roses and wines around it creatively. It was amazing.

There were a few painting on the walls and I noticed a small table in the middle with a basket of food to welcome people. There were a few maids at the side that were bowing to Alice who had just entered and she blushed.

"That is all for now." She muttered and waved them off.

I chuckled, "Who knew you were so popular?"

She blushed and put her coat and bag in the basket. "Well anyway, I'll show you to my room." She gestured to the spiral staircase.

I muttered to Roxy, "Want to bet that it's better than this?"

She shook her head and whispered back, "I know a loss when I see one."

I chuckled and Alice opened the door to her room. Roxy's jaw dropped and my eyes widened with shock. Her bedroom was... big! She had a double bed and had a velvet curtain around it for privacy. She had a large color closet and two large screened windows. She had a small balcony outside and a chair and table to look out.

She had a big makeup desk and a shelf of books. I noticed that there was another door at the side and thought it was another closet. She had a bathroom at the side and the door was open. She had a bathtub, toilet and a sink. Near the sink there were fresh mints.

"What no TV?" Roxy teased.

Alice smirked and picked up a small remote, she clicked a button and I noticed that a painting was being flipped over and there was a TV.

I widened my eyes, "Wow."

Alice smiled and said, "Let's go, I want you two to try on the dresses." She walked over to her closet and opened the door. She walked in and picked up two dresses that were neatly zipped up into a bag.

She looked at the tags and passes me and Roxy on. "Go." She waved me off.

I rolled my eyes, "You never told us were we can go get changed!" I hissed,

She smiled sheepishly, "Oops, never mind, Roxy can go get changed in the bathroom and you can get changed here. I'll be right back, Matt wanted to talk to me when I was in the car, knock on the door opposite this one to tell me you're done."

We nodded and I unzipped the bag, I dropped the bag in shock and held the dress. It was a one shoulder dark blue dress that with a ribbon at the side. Around the ribbon was a variety of sequences carefully scattered. Around the bottom, there was blue velvet fabric around it.

Around the hanger, there was a long pendant and in the shape of a heart and some bracelets and few accessorizes. I changed into the dress and it was down to my thighs. I put on the accessorize and looked at the mirror. I looked... nice.

I knocked on the bathroom and said, "Roxy, I'm going to Alice okay?"

She said, "Alright then, I'll see you in a few."

I nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. I blushed at the thought of someone seeing me like this and when I was about to knock on the door, I heard a bit of a shout and listened to the conversation.

"Alice, you know I care for you but I cannot agree with you on this!" Matt's voice pierced through the door,

I heard a clash and I knew it was a vase being thrown at Matt but missed and hit the wall, "Like you ever care!" Alice hissed, "If you're so sure of yourself, how come I could smell or sense anything?"

"Because you're young and your too inexperienced." Matt stated softly, "We need to do something."

"WHY YOU!" I could hear another vase being thrown again. "IF YOU AS SO MUCH LAY A FINGER ON HER..." She left the threat hanging,

"Alice..." Matt whispered,

I could feel that Alice glared at him, "How can you be so sure?" I could tell she was about to explode.

"Because I could-"

**BANG! CRASH! WHACK! BOOM!**

I flinched at the noise and heard a noise, "THAT'S BULL CRAP!" She yelled and I could hear her footsteps growing fainter, I heard her whisper something to Matt angrily and walked away.

I gulped and nervously knocked on the door quickly, "Who is it?" Alice asked sweetly,

"M-Me, Sam." I answered nervously, what if she thinks I heard it? I quickly told her, "Do I have to wear this it seems to... flashy?" I quickly said, I shrugged, it was a partly true.

The door flung open and she looked at me annoyed, "Oh course you have to!" She said eagerly, "You know how long it took me?"

I winced and sighed, "Fine."

"Good, now let's see you in that dress." She stepped back, "Well give it a twirl!" She spoke hurriedly, I twirled and she squealed, "You look great! Now let's see Roxy's dress!"

We walked back and I saw Roxy lying on the bed with her dress, "Roxy!" I yelled.

She jumped up and nervously looked at her dress. "H-Hey."

Alice looked up and down and admired her work. "You look great!" She exclaimed.

She was right, she looked hot, she had a peachy color dress with straps on the side of her shoulders with a few chains of necklace dangling down. It had a few sequences on and she had gloves on with a bracelet. The dress led now to the left thigh.

"Wow." I stated amazed. "James won't know what hit him." I smiled.

She widened her eyes, "How much time left till the dance?" She asked frantically,

I checked and said, "Three hours, why?"

"We better get going; I have to be there early to sort everything out." Alice stated quickly and ran to get her makeup kit.

I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in her mirror. "I guess I could put bit mascara, lip gloss on and some blush on." I thought about it and said, "And a bit of foundation."

Alice nodded eagerly and put some on me; she turned to Roxy and quickly curled her hair and went to her makeup. She put a bit of mascara on, eyeliner and lip gloss. She had a bit of blush on and Alice said she was ok.

After an hour, Alice stated, "Alright, I'm going, the limo will be here in an hour so you will be there on time."

"What about you?" I asked quickly,

"I'll be fine, feel free to look around, I already told my mum and dad and there ok with it." She opened the door.

"But-"

Door closed and I was not answered. I sighed and turned to Roxy, "What should we do now?" I asked.

Roxy shrugged, "Who knows?"

I sighed, "Well I'm thirsty, I'm going to go and get a drink." I walked over towards the door and opened it, "I'll be back in a minute." I closed the door.

As soon as I stepped out, I wondered where to go to get a drink... I sighed, I really needed a drink. I sighed and walked towards the door. Here goes nothing... I knocked on the door and he said, "Come in."

I walked in nervously and asked, "Hey Matt, I really need a drink, do you know where the kitchen is?"

He nodded, "Downstairs to your right." I nodded and was about to leave until he said; "Wait a second."

I paused and bit my lip, what if he figured out I eavesdropped on their conversation? I turned and asked confused, "Yeah?"

"How do you now Alice?" He asked curiously,

I frowned, "Were good friends, we knew each other since we were little, why?" I tilted my head curious,

He shook his head, "Never mind." I shrugged and left, strange...

* * *

_What's up with that conversation? Review!_


	5. The Attack

Chapter 5: The Attack

Samantha's POV

When it was time for the dance, I call Roxy and we went in the limo, after an hour, the limo stopped and we thanked him. I saw a carpet and we walked on it. I saw Alice there smirking like she was amused at this and I looked down embarrassed.

When we were in, I saw Alice there walking towards us. "Hey guys." She greeted us,

I smiled, "Hey." I looked around; I noticed someone and smirked, "Hey Roxy, I think someone's looking for you." I nudged my head in a direction.

She blushed at who I was pointing to and walked towards him, "H-Hey J-James." She stuttered.

He smiled, "Hey Roxy," he took her hand, "Want to dance?" he asked, she nodded eagerly and they walked up together.

"Awe they look so cute together." Alice looked at them in awe.

I nodded, "Well anyway, I'm going to get some drinks, want some?" I asked, she shook her head and I walked over to get some. I was about to reach for the ladle but someone's hand went above it. I looked up and saw Erik standing there looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, he continued to stare at me and I waved my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his shock and smiled, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Well are you going to get a drink?" I looked at his hand.

He smiled sheepishly and poured a cup, instead of drinking it himself, he passed it to me. I stared at him shocked. "What?"

"What happened to your brain?" I asked shocked,

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

I shook my head, "Never mind, so you finally decided to take your classes, huh?" I asked sweetly,

He chuckled, "Yep." I finally saw his eyes, he had light brown eyes that seemed to put you in a trance and made it seem like an endless whirlpool. It looked those eyes could read your soul.

I smiled, "Why do you even wear them?"

He replied, "I told you, I like them."

I rolled my eyes, "If you say so... I would love to chat, but I have to go." I stepped back.

"Me too, but I have to go back, see you later, I hope you would save a dance for me?" he asked politely,

I looked at him, "Sure." I smiled.

He nodded and left, I shook my head and walked over to Alice, I took a sip of my drink. "So how's Rox doing?"

"She's having fun." Alice smiled, "I can tell there going to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

I stopped her, "One step at a time Alice."

She sighed, "If you say so., well anyway-"

"**HELP!**"Someone yelled, "**HELP!**"

Alice and I turned around, I dropped my drink and ran, Alice was behind me. I saw a man carrying a girl who looked like she passed out and was getting paler by the minute. Everyone looked at her and they all seemed to be shocked to do anything.

I took the girl and Alice pushed the food of the table. Alright, here what happens when I take health and social and my mums a nurse. I checked her pulse and yelled, "**CALL AN AMBULANCE!"**

I saw at the side of her neck, blood was coming out. "Alice get me a cloth! Roxy call 911!" I looked at the wound. "And hurry!"

Roxy nodded and quickly picked up her phone and yelled, "We need an ambulance a.s.a.p.!" She paused and turned to look at me, "What's her condition?"

"Her pulse is fading and she's losing a lot of blood!" I yelled at her, "Tell them to hurry the hell up!" She nodded quickly and told them that. Alice came back with a cloth and towel and I picked it up and tried to clean the wound.

I noticed that when I tried to clean it, there were two holes. I frowned and when I heard the ambulance come, I quickly told them the situation and they left quickly. I turned towards the man and asked, "How did you find her?"

He answered nervously, "She was near the fountain and I heard a scream."

I frowned and nodded, "Alright then." I turned to Alice and Roxy, "I'm going to wash the blood of my hand okay?" They nodded and I left.

* * *

When I was washing my hands I wondered, '_Two holes pierced through her skin, where have I heard of that when I was little? And was this that bad feeling I had? It's never happened before... and it's strange...'_

I widened my eyes, '_Oh my god, Erik just left and after a few minutes there was an attack, is it Erik? It's a bit suspicious because all of a sudden a new student shows up being a loner and then an attack happens on the day...'_

"You know it's not good for you to think so much." Someone said closely nearby.

I jumped up a bit and turned around quickly, Erik. I breathed out nervously, "H-Hey." I stuttered.

He smiled, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-No, well I b-better get going." I stepped back but he stepped forward, I frowned, "H-How did y-you get h-here?" I gulped.

He smiled, "Just came to check up on you."

"B-But you left a f-few minutes ago." I stated nervously.

He frowned, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "D-Didn't you see what h-happened?"

"What?" he asked confused.

I stuttered, "T-The a-attack."

He widened his eyes, "Did anything happen?"

I shivered, he sounds pretty normal and doesn't seem to care, I answered, "There taking her to the hospital, the doctors are going to call them if anything else. I've already called her mum."

He nodded and leaned back, "That's good."

I nodded, "I think I'm just going to go and leave, I've had too much trauma for the night."

"I'll drive you." he stated softly,

I shook my head, "It's fine, I left my car earlier."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly,

I gulped, "Y-Yeah."

He sighed, "Alright then, I'll see you later." he walked and left.

I leaned on the wall and fell to the ground. I sighed; this was way too much work. I check the time and saw that is was 8:40. I shivered and walked out.

I walked towards Roxy and Alice and said, "G-Guys, I'm going to go home, do you guys want a lift?"

Roxy nodded, "Yeah, my mom's still at work." She quivered.

I nodded and turned to Alice, "Alice?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to clean up and I drove my car here, I'll be fine."

I sighed, "If you say so..." I paused and said, "Let's go." I looked at Roxy.

* * *

_What did you think happened? Review!_


	6. Vibes And Talks

Chapter 6: Vibes and Talks

Samantha's POV

When I dropped Roxy home, I checked at the time and noticed that is was 9:00. I sighed and hoped mom was at home looking after Sophie. I heard a buzz sound and felt it in my pocket. I picked up my phone and saw that I have five messages.

_**Message 1: Sam, where are you? I heard from the hospital that there was an attack are you okay?**_

_**Message 2: Honey, why haven't you picked up the phone yet?**_

_**Message 3: Samantha Wilson, you better pick up this phone this instant or you will be grounded for life!**_

_**Message 4: Please tell me you're okay! I'm worried, you're lucky your sister hasn't found out yet!**_

_**Message 5: Hurry up back home sweetie...**_

I sighed and dialed my mum's phone; she picked it up on the first beep, "Sam?" She asked worriedly,

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine mom, are you still at the hospital?"

"Am I heck!" She hissed, "There was a killer at your school and you want me to continue to work?"

I sighed, "It's fine mum, so how's the girl?"

"We had to put her in the emergency room for now." She answered, "What about you?"

"I'm fine mum." I told her, "But it's weird, I had like a bad vibe this morning like something was about to happened and it did, tonight!" I exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"..."

"Mom?" I whispered,

She asked, "How long did you have these vibes?"

I thought about it and replied, "A while mum, why?"

"Get home." She said, not the usual sweet tone, but like a command tone.

I frowned and said, "I'll be there in five minutes." I ended the call.

* * *

When I walked in the house, I saw my sister Sophie and my mum waiting for me. I frowned; I walked forward and hear my mums sigh in relief.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's going on mum?"

"Sit down Sam, we have to talk." I gulped, oh oh, she never used that tone unless it was something serious. I sat down and waited on what she was about to say. "Sophie, I need you to go upstairs and close the door."

"But mum..." She whined.

"Now." She commanded and Sophie took one look at her and knew it was not up for a discussion. When she was gone, mum turned to me, "The doctors said that you tended the girl, what were her injuries?"

I answered, "Well her pulse was going but what I find weird is that she was losing a lot of blood. I saw at the side of her neck, that there was two holes mum"

She widened her eyes, "Two... holes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but why is that important mum?" I thought about it and widened my eyes, "I remember you telling me stories about it but I can't seem to remember..."

She sighed, "Sam, what I'm about to tell is going to change your life, are you ready for that?" I nodded and she said, "Remember all those fantasies I told you about?"

I thought about it and said, "About the witches?"

She nodded, "Tell me, when you get them vibes and feelings, in the end are they always right?"

I nodded, "Like today. My vibes were right; I just thought I had good instincts."

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't good instincts."

"Then what was it?" I asked,

She sighed and went into the kitchen. She brought in a candle and asked, "It wasn't good instincts Sam, it was the spirits and undead witches telling you to be prepared for what's to come."

I widened my eyes, "W-what?"

She sighed, "I thought you and Sophie could avoid all this but apparently it is impossible."

"What do you mean mom?" I asked scared.

She smiled sadly, "Sam, try and focus on the candle and nothing else."

I frowned, "But why?"

"Just try," She insisted and I sighed.

I looked at the candle and imagined it lighting up. I sighed and said, "Mom it's not going to work." I looked at her sadly, "I mean I'm not going to be able to light up a candle just like that!" I said exasperated and snapped my fingers.

"Oh really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her, "Why?" She looked at the candle and I widened my eyes when the candle was lit, "Um mum, you didn't happen to get a lighter did you?" I asked nervously,

She shook her head, "Sadly, No."

I widened my eyes, "S-So that means..."

"You're a witch honey." She smiled sadly, "Congratulations."

My jaw dropped and I frowned, "Why are you not so happy about it?"

She shook her head, "No reasons, now that you know who you are, we need to get you trained."

"Trained?" I asked curiously,

She smiled sadly, "Once you figure out you're a witch, the other beings will know to and will try and hunt you down so you can do things for them."

"And how do we know?" I asked curious,

She smiled, "You'll get a vibe,"

"How will I know who's a witch then?" I asked,

She answered, "It's basically the same, but witches come from different areas and covens. They sometimes form their own coven."

"Which is the most powerful coven?" I asked,

She replied, "There are a few that are most praised by the witch families."

"Which are?"

"The Dragon Coven, the Cynthia Coven and Alana Coven."

I smiled, "And which one are we?"

She looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Judging by the way you said it and why you wanted us to avoid being a witch, I can guess that me and Sophie am a powerful witch." I answered.

She smiled, "I should've known. Well anyway, our families are in the Cynthia Coven."

I frowned, "What makes us so different than the rest of them.

"The Dragon Coven, well given their name, are fierce, bold and are powerful. They will do anything to win and get what they want even if that means war." She stated.

"I don't like it. I mean, they seem a bit big-headed." I replied.

She laughed, "Too true, too true. Well anyway, our group is powerful but what really make us stand out is our loyalty and our knowledge. We think before we run and we are great friends with each other."

I smiled, "I'm glad I'm in this coven then."

She smiled, "Yeah, are coven went by the name of Salem in the olden days."

I widened my eyes, "Salem? But what about the witch trials?"

Mum scoffed, "You think that's all it would take for a witch? No, we casted a spell on each other that transported us." I smiled. "Well anyway, the Alana Coven was quiet people. They didn't usually picked sides until the last minute when situations were deadly."

"They had a gift for magic, but they lack confidence, there were always unsure of themselves but still fight when necessary. They were very quiet so they had a hard time making friends."

I nodded, "Alright then mum, so what happens now?"

"Now we are going to get you trained. What about Sophie?" She asked me,

I thought about it, "I think we should wait until she's my age and then we can help her with it."

She nodded, "Very well, I would also like for you to meet the coven soon."

I smiled, "It'll be nice."

* * *

_Did you expect that? Review!_


	7. Cynthia Coven

Chapter 7: Cynthia Coven

Samantha's POV

Over the next few days, mom has been teaching me the history of witches and the most powerful witches in our family. We've been studying them for two days and mom said she would be teaching me a few things.

Roxy and Alice still hang out with me but Alice says that she has a lot of work to do at the end of the month so she couldn't spend so much time with us for a few days. I wanted to ask her if she needed help but she always said they she was ok.

Roxy was still the cheerful girl and now she James has been spending a lot of time with her, he sits with us at break and lunch and I think Roxy's hoping that he'll ask her to be her girlfriend.

I had a call yesterday on that girl who got attacked; the doctors told me that her name was called Tanya. They told me that she has recovered well but they think that it would be best for her to stay at home for a while for the trauma to settle down.

Another thing is that Erik has been acting a lot more easy-going now, he seems more... stable. He doesn't wear his glasses anymore and now doesn't keep his distant away. He's a lot more fun and cooler in other people's opinion. But not me.

Me, Roxy and Alice all knew something was up, and lately there was another attack. I told my mom and she kept getting more nervous about me and Sophie being in that school but I refused. I told her that the spirits want me to fix this, not avoid it. She sighed and agreed.

Mom decided that it would be best to speed up my training by going to the coven and be trained with different teachers. I accepted and now she is driving me to... wherever Cynthia is.

"Were here." Mom stated and stopped the car. I stepped out of the car and saw a green field but nothing.

"Um... mum, there's nothing here..." I trailed off.

She chuckled, "Remember, anything is possible."

I thought about it and lit up, "Magic."

She nodded and walked up to and chanted, "Spiritus malefic as et egressus sum ostium aperire invocabo contra te, Spiritus maleficas et egressus sum ostium aperire invocabo contra te" She said and raised her head and closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes and felt a breeze, it was different from a normal breeze, and it felt peaceful. "Sam, open your eyes." I heard mom whisper,

I opened my eyes and widened my eyes, there it was, my home, my home as a witch. Cynthia. There was a city there and a gigantic castle. I was about to take a step forward until mom put her hand forward. "Watch it Sam, you must be careful." She glanced at Cynthia.

She picked up something from her bag and it was two grey hooded capes. "Put one on. It hides your identity." I nodded and wrapped it around me. I continued to look at it and mum caught my gaze. "Beautiful isn't it? It's been a while since I've been here." She said sadly.

She gestured for me to walk and as I looked around, I noticed people selling different things, not your normal bread and butter, but herbs and talismans. I heard people saying holy thistle and pigs feet for sale but I'm guessing it's for potions.

Mom went towards the castle and told me to follow, she was about to enter until a guard came forward and asked, "Who goes there?"

"Maria Crystal." Mom stated, "But I guess you can tell who I am just by that name."

The guard dropped his weapon and kneeled, "My lady, I am sorry for raising my weapon at you, please forgive me."

I looked at him weirdly and looked at mum saying, _just-how-powerful-are-we? _She shook her head and I knew it wasn't the time yet. "Take me to the council; I'm sure they are going to be pleased with my being here."

He nodded eagerly and stood up, "At once."

"I want no-one aware of my presence until I say so, got it?" Mom stated.

He nodded again, "Understood madam, but if I may so, who is this fair maiden with you?" he asked,

She paused wondering whether to tell him and said, "My daughter."

He dropped his weapon again and looked at me with widened eyes, he bowed again and said, "My lady." he bowed towards me, "Please forgive me."

I blushed embarrassed and spoke, "It's fine, can you just take us to the council?" I asked sweetly while smiling.

He looked at me and nodded, "Right this way." he gestured to the hallway, "The council are in a meeting, I'm sure you would like to join them."

Mom nodded, "It's been a while since I have."

A door appeared and he knocked on the door, "Come in." The door opened and when me and my mom entered, I saw four people around a table.

"Who goes there?" A girl asked, "And if I may ask, interrupts this meeting?"

"I dare." Mom took of her cape and the council gasped. I would have laughed but now was not the right time, the council curtsied or bowed and I was wondering why my mom was so popular all of a sudden.

"Maria," he breathed out, "Just where have you been all this time?" he asked.

Maria smiled, "Out and about,"

"It's great to see you again." A girl said, "It just wasn't the same without you."

"I'm flattered." Mom blushed a bit and turned around, "Everyone, I would like it for you to meet my daughter." Cue the gasp.

I blushed and waved, "Hi."

Mom smiled, "She is new to the witch world because we have been living the mortal realm since her birth. Now some creatures are at her school disturbing her education. I feel it is to teach her our ways and so she can be the heir soon."

"Heir?" I asked confused.

She mouthed, _later _and I nodded. She turned to the council and asked, "I hope you can help her in studying our ways and helping her in the mortal realm. But anyway, it's time to introduce you."

They nodded and took their hood off, a girl who looked like 35 and had blonde hair and grey mesmerising eyes. She smiled and said softly, "Hi, I'm Fabia."

I smiled, "I'm Sam."

Mom spoke, "Fabia is head of the Supportive Division, it helps in battle but it's not quite fit for battling, like premonition, empathy, healing and telepathy."

I nodded, "That's great."

She chuckled, "It's quite handy."

A man stepped up and said, "I'm Vincent, Head of Spells and Potions Division."

I smiled, "I think I'll be good at that, considering I am a good cook."

He chuckled, "She sure has your talents Maria."

Mom nodded, "Damn proud of it to."

A girl who seemed to the youngest stepped up, she seemed to look like 25 spoke up in a soft honey tone, "Hi, I'm Amelia."

"Nice to meet you Amelia." I nodded.

"I'm Head of the Offensive Division." Amelia spoke.

Another man stepped up about 30 years old stated, "Hi, I'm Jasper, Head of the Defensive Division."

I nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, I do have one question though?" I paused, "What about teleporting and passive powers?"

Fabia chuckled, "Why don't you show us your powers, Maria?"

My jaw dropped and I saw mum teleport from one place and another. "Mom?"

She smiled and said, "Meet Maria Crystal, Head of Teleportation and Passive Division."

"What else?" I muttered.

Mom smirked and said, "Well if you really want a shock then."

"Nothing can surprise me now." I muttered,

Mum raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She wondered, I nodded and she stated, "All right then, how about that I am the Queen of Cynthia here?"

"YOUR WHAT?" I exclaimed widened with shock.

She chuckled, "That shocked you."

I mumbled, "And you wonder why..."

_"There are full of surprises of her... wait if she's queen then I'm..." I thought,_

I widened my eyes in realisation, "Oh my god..."

"So you figured it out." Mum smiled, "Yep, your princess of Cynthia and first in line for the throne."

I stumbled back in shock, "Oh my god." I whispered.

Mum chuckled, "I think that's enough entertainment for today, we'll be discussing your training tomorrow." She snapped her fingers and two guards came. "Take Sam to the heir room and give her something to eat."

* * *

_Did you expect that? Review!_


	8. Improvements

Chapter 8: Improvements

Samantha's POV

Mom had showed me around Cynthia and it was beautiful, the people of Cynthia were glad that mom was back and they were creating a party for her, there were singing from ladies and laughter from kids. Everyone was at peace. This place felt... spiritual and peaceful. I like it here, it was calm and balance. It was home.

I was happy when mom offered to show me around the castle and I was a bit embarrassed when everyone kept calling me a princess. I smiled and mom showed me the training grounds. She showed me the council and said that they are the leaders when she isn't around and they are the head of magic school.

Mom and the council helped me improve my magic and they told me to attend Magic school for a week to get the basics. I went there for a few days and mom told me that she called the school telling them that I was on holiday.

I was put in the supportive division and made a few friends at magic school. Arianna from the offensive division, she's great at telekinesis. Ronnie from Spells and Potions division and Reyna from the Defensive division, she's quite handy for escaping.

After three days, I knew a lot about the history of Cynthia and its people. I also knew about the magic around it and it protection. Amelia showed me how to control and use my powers while Victor taught me about potions and spells.

Later on, Fabia taught me a lot about the divisions and magic. I knew what powers are used for helping people and what can be used to help in battle. Jasper and mom taught me how to transport and how to defend myself.

Mom started looking at me proudly and told me that she was proud of me. She noticed that me and Fabia got on well and told me that Fabia can be my mentor. I got excited and Fabia started coming to the palace every day and taught me a lot.

After the week, mom and I left Cynthia and the people waved to us goodbye and everyone was hoping for us to come back. We took the car home so Sophie wouldn't notice and arrived home in two days.

When we were home, I saw Sophie's room light and smiled; it's good to be home, well home home. I walked in with my suitcase and yelled to Sophie, "Sophie! Get your arse down here!"

"Coming!" She yelled running downstairs,

I smiled and took out a book, "Here, I got something for you." I passed her a book,

She looked at the book and said out loud, "The heroes of Cynthia…" She looked at the blurb and smiled, "Thanks Sam."

I nodded, "No problem, no I have to go and get some sleep, I have school in…" I looked at the time, "2 hours?"

Sophie giggled, "Good luck at school!"

I sighed and lifted my suitcase up, I walked up and threw my suitcase on my bed, I got changed and went to bed.

I woke up and looked at the time, I sighed, I got up and took a shower, I walked downstairs with my bag and sat down ready for breakfast. I scrunched my nose up when I smelled something… wrong. I looked at the sink and noticed the dishes piled up there.

I frowned and snapped my fingers; the dishes floated and started to pile themselves up in the dishwasher. I smiled and started eating my food. When I was finished, I noticed Sophie wasn't here yet and I went to her room.

I knocked on her door and she didn't answer. I frowned and opened the door, she wasn't in there. I looked at her bed and noticed a note,

_Sam, _

_Going to school with my mates, no need to give me a ride._

_Sophie_

I sighed and walked to my car and drove off.

When I stopped my car, I locked my car and when I turned around, I was surprised to see someone hugging me,

"Sam!" She exclaimed and stepped back,

I smiled happily, "Roxy! Where's Alice?" I asked looking around,

She shook her head, "She said she felt a bit ill so she's staying at home for a while."

I nodded and continued to walk, "Anything new happened around here?" I asked curiously,

She nodded, "There's been another attack."

I widened my eyes and spun around, "Again?"

"Same symptoms as well." She answered.

I frowned, "When did this happen?" I asked.

"When you were on holiday, the day you left." She replied,

I frowned even more, "Alright then," I walked to the school, "So how's everyone doing?"

Roxy smiled, "Rose needs help again."

I sighed, "Alright then, but just so you know, I've only had two hours sleep."

"Bet you can still do better than Rose…" Roxy muttered.

* * *

_Sorry it's a bit short! I hope you like it!_


	9. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise!

Samantha's POV

School was pretty much the usual, no-one was really scared of getting hurt, Roxy told me that it happened a week ago and the teachers told us not to worry that much. But I wasn't convinced. Ever since I came back, I had a bad vibe in my body and knew it was bad.

With every hour passing, it seemed to get even darker and I was starting to get a bit on edge and kept looking over my shoulder. Roxy kept asking if I was okay and I told her that I was fine, but still, I was still a bit jumpy.

I had last lesson left before lunch, P.E. Physical Education. I got changed and started doing some laps. When I was getting towards doing stretches, I noticed that everyone else was just coming out. I sighed and started to do some stretches.

"Crystal!" The teacher barked at me,

I sighed and ran towards the teacher, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you join the cross-country team? You seem to be really good at it!" he stated annoyed,

I replied, "I'm really busy, I have too much work to do and I'm already doing something after school."

He sighed, "We could really use some of your talent, there aren't many girls that are that dedicated and most girls are doing cheerleading."

I smiled sadly, "I'll see if I can work something out okay?"

He nodded, "That'll be great!" I smiled sweetly and started jogging again; I did a few laps and noticed that the boys were starting to run as well. I bit my lip and started to run a bit quicker.

"You're going a bit quick aren't you?" Someone whispered closely,

I jumped back a bit and looked at the person who said that, Erik. I sighed, "What the hell? How did you run so quickly?" I asked surprised.

He smirked, "I got skills," he said proudly,

I rolled my eyes, boy has he gotten cocky over a week. I frowned at the thought, how did he get so cocky over the week? Wasn't he the boy who looked all quiet and mysterious? I replied, "You've gotten cocky over the week."

"_And the attacks started when he arrived." A part of my mind said,_

He smiled, "Guess I developed a bit."

"_And your ego…"_

I shook my head and looked at him annoyed, "I have to run," I ran quicker and hoped I lost him. When I was reaching to the hurdles, I started jumping until I heard someone.

"You're going to need to be quicker than that," Erik whispered into my ear,

I widened my eyes and jumped a bit, my legs stumbled and I tripped over the hurdle and scrapped my legs. "Argh!" I winced at the pain and held my leg.

"Sam! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He stepped forward to help but stepped back when he saw the wound.

I frowned and looked at my scraped knee. I touched it and noticed it was bleeding. I tried to stand up and noticed Erik was turned away and his back was faced towards me. I stood up wobbly and asked, "Erik? Are you okay?" I was about to touch his shoulder but he stepped forward.

"I'll go and get a teacher." His breathing became unsteady and began to walk forward. "J-Just sit down and try not to move your leg so much." He left.

I frowned and looked over at what happened. He acts all cocky and smart. I walked away and tripped over a hurdle causing my leg to get scraped. He acts all weird and seemed to get unstable when he tries to come close. I notice that my knee is bleeding and he leaves as soon as I come over.

"Sam, are you okay?" The teacher came over, "Erik told me what happened, that he distracted you and caused you to trip."

I blushed embarrassed and nodded, "Y-Yeah." I tried to find Erik and saw him right at the back.

"Let's get you to the nurse." The teacher stated, "Roxy, can you help her up?"

She nodded and lifted me up, supporting me one side. I muttered, "This is embarrassing."

She chuckled and whispered, "Just wait when you get crutches."

I widened my eyes and groaned, "You're not being helpful."

She smiled sheepishly and stayed quiet, when I was in the nurse's room, I had a bandage wrapped around me and a cream to use when changing the bandage every night. The nurse said that I can't do any P.E until after two weeks and I agreed like a good little girl. Not.

What I really cared about was why Erik acted like that all of a sudden. One minute he's a cocky and dandy guy, then the next, he's scared and unsteady. I really wished I knew what was going on. I sighed and got my crutches and got ready. Thankfully I only need this for today but I'm hoping I can ask mum to heal me… when she doesn't blow off.

I used my crutches and started to go to lunch.

When I arrived at lunch, I scanned the crowd to see where Roxy was, and saw her piling a lot of food on two plates. I frowned, what could she do with that much food? I went towards the table and sat down. When Roxy came, she smiled and put the tray in front of me.

I frowned, "What am I going to do with that?" I asked,

She replied, "Eat it, what do you think?" I opened my mouth to protest but she said, "I've already made up mind, unless you want me to throw it in the bin?"

I sighed and began eating. I shivered when I could feel a few stares and turned around, I saw the rich, popular and snobby people looking at me, like they were trying to figure me out and I frowned. I turned around and whispered to Roxy. "Erik's table's looking at me."

Roxy frowned and glanced sideways and nodded, "Maybe he feels guilty and is in a bad mood and his _crowd _knows about it."

I shrugged, "Whatever, isn't my mum in for a surprise when she sees me with these?" I took the crutches.

Roxy chuckled, "I can already see a volcano erupting."

"Maybe…"

* * *

_Sorry I took so long! _


	10. New Friends, And Old

Chapter 10: New Friends and Old

Samantha's POV

Roxy was right. Mom did have an eruption, when I tried to avoid her; she noticed my crutches in my room while I was taking a shower.

_Flashback_

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door with my crutches,

"In the kitchen honey," She replied.

I sighed, "Alright then, never mind, I'll just do my homework!" I yelled.

_Five hours later…_

"_SAMANTHA LAURA CRYSTAL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She bellowed,_

_I sighed as I sat on my bed, "All I did was slip."_

"_SLIP? SLIP!" She exclaimed._

_I sighed, "It was nothing mum, just some guy tried to flirt with me and made me jump that caused me to trip."_

_She huffed annoyed, "You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep getting into accident." She sighed relieved._

_Flashback End_

I was getting ready for school and knew Sophie was with her friends again since she didn't eat breakfast and drove off. Mom did a bit of healing and now I can walk but I still need a bit of help since mom wouldn't heal all of it since it would draw suspicion.

I stepped out of the car and saw Roxy and Alice. I smiled, "Alice! Roxy!" I yelled and ran towards them and hugged them.

"Are you trying to break your leg?" Alice asked seriously,

I frowned, "Why were you off for a few days?" I tilted my head curiously,

She shook her head, "Don't go changing the subject, so… what happened?"

Roxy explained to her how Erik distracted me and the more she told Alice, the more she seemed to by angry and annoyed. I smiled, "Well anyway, I'm fine, so why have you been of school?" I asked looking at her.

She hesitated before saying, "I was ill for a few days."

I frowned and shrugged, "If you say so." Though I was not convinced… "Anyway, I have to go and get some books from my locker, come with me?" I asked politely,

They nodded and we walked to my locker. I typed in my combination and stacked some books to put in my bag. When I was done, I looked at the time and told them, "We better get going; we have two minutes till the bell." They nodded and we walked to registration.

When I arrived at Registration, I sat in my normal place and waited for the teacher to come in, Alice said she to talk to the head teacher about something and Roxy got called to help the younger years with their work.

The teacher came and I noticed two people waiting behind the door, I heard the teacher say something and focused my gaze at her, "We have three new students today, sadly one of them was caught with a bug so only two could come." She said as two people came in.

"Please welcome Arianna Stones and Reyna Hill." She stated. I looked at the new students and my jaw dropped. It was the same girls who I made friends with in magic school! I smiled happily. "Is there anyone who would want to show them around?"

My hand flung up and the teacher smiled at me, "Alright then, girls is it okay if Sam shows you around?"

They glanced at each other and smirked, "It's fine," they said soothingly.

She nodded, "Alright then, you can sit next to Sam then." She gestured to the seats around me. "We have about another two or three minute left; feel free to talk amongst each other."

I whirled around to them and asked excitedly, "Why are you here?"

Reyna answered, "My mom thought it would be a good idea to learn the ways of how a mortal survives with no magic, especially Arianna." She glanced at her, "My mom and her mom said it would be a good experience and try not to use to much magic in our lives."

Arianna huffed, "I do not use that much magic."

I coughed, "Witnesses."

Reyna whispered, "Don't worry, we cast a spell and all they can hear us talk about it school work."

I nodded, "Alright, so what are your first lessons?" I asked, they passed their schedules and I looked at them, "We got all the same lessons except last." I glanced at Arianna's, I smiled, "You're going to own P.E."

"What's that?" Arianna asked,

I smiled, "Kind of like um… you've played football right?" I asked uncertain.

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"Like that kind of sport." I stated.

Arianna smirked, "Perfect, I can't wait to see the boys' faces."

I laughed, "C'mon, we have to go."

Lessons went by and with Arianna and Reyna it flew by, Alice and Roxy had different lessons but I'm sure Arianna and Reyna used a spell to have the same schedule as me. Anyway, I waked to the table at lunch with Arianna and Reyna and saw Roxy and Alice.

"Alice! Roxy!" I exclaimed, "Look who I met in registration," I stepped aside, "This is Arianna and Reyna, there were my old friends in… camp."

Alice nodded and moved up, "C'mon sit with us."

Arianna smiled, "So what's the gossip in it for this school?" She asked.

I coughed to get her attention, "There were attacks lately it never really happened before."

"Really?" Reyna put her book down which she was reading and listened to my story.

I glanced to see if anyone was hearing this, I whispered, "Two holes pierced through their skin." I paused, "And the victims never seem to remember any of it." Arianna and Reyna glanced at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

I checked the time and widened my eyes, "I have to go, I just remembered that I have to help Rose with her work again."

"Really?" Roxy sighed,

Arianna noticed this and asked, "It's not a once or twice thing is it?"

I laughed, "Depends on what you mean by once or twice. I have to go, I'm 15 minutes late." I took my bag and left.

I walked towards the library and checked to see if Rose was there. She wasn't there but I caught sight of her blonde hair near the fire exit.

I frowned, why would she go there? I shook my head and followed her, what was she doing? I quietly stepped up the stairs and hid behind a wall. I heard some voices and held my breath.

"-Ready to eat?"

"It's been weeks, we need to feed soon,"

"We just need to wait for Erik…" Someone said amused. I widened my eyes when I heard Erik's name, I only have three words to say. WHAT THE HELL?

"Ahh Erik, so you finally made an appearance." One said happily, "Who will we be feeding on today?"

I heard footsteps getting fainter and fainter until I heard a voice. "Her." My hand froze, I knew it was Erik's voice, I knew he was involved. I knew it! I have to get out of here. But first I have to find out what there up to. I gulped and heard a girl trembling and heard her scream a bit. I bit my lip.

"Now now, no need to scream." One said as the girl struggled, she was about to scream until I heard him grab her arm. "I said. No. Need. To. Scream." I heard no more sound.

"We haven't eaten for one week; perhaps we should drain her try." I heard someone licked her lips.

"Enough!" Erik's voice stated. "There will be no killing, we already hurt her once, let's leave her with Sam again."

I clenched my fists, so it was planned? Oh you just wait Erik… I am going to kill you! I heard a hiss, "You've changed Erik, ever since Sam came, you've been… softer."

I heard a bang and was pretty sure that he just got thrown into a wall, "Say that again." Erik hissed. He kept his mouth shut. "Eat up." Erik stated and I could hear some snarling going on. I gulped and turned around a bit to see what was going on, bad mistake. I saw… who knows what I'm seeing?

I'll answer that, I'm seeing about four or five people gathering around two people and one of them I noticed was Tanya who was a victim before and another girl. I widened my eyes at what I saw. I noticed one of the men teeth started to become longer and veins around his eyes started to appear.

I covered my mouth with my hands and my books dropped creating a large thud! Stopping them from eating there lunch. I quickly ran before they could see me, I quickly took out of my bag, a match; you want to know why I have a match?

Let's just say mom never lets me out of the house without something that's fool proof. I lit it and quickly threw it behind me blocking them from escaping. I saw a fire bell and quickly hit the button.

* * *

_Not Enough Drama? Review!_


	11. Vampires!

Chapter 11: Vampires!

I have two words for you, thank god. I am thankful that I am alive and I needed to tell mum everything. But there's always one problem, she's in Cynthia! She told me that she started her duties as queen again when she took me there and now has to go when I got school with Sophie.

Alright, looks like I have an option go tell Arianna and Reyna. Better yet, tell Reyna so she can control Arianna and not go charging in like a bull. I ran up to see if I could find Arianna and Reyna but no luck, I looked all around the place and sighed.

"I am never going to find them!" I stomped my foot in frustration.

"Find who?"

I jumped a bit and turned around quickly, "Oh, it's just you Roxy."

"I don't know whether or not I should be offended, so who are you looking for?" She asked.

I replied, "Reyna and Arianna, have you seen them?"

She nodded, "They told me they were at the shops across the road."

I perked up and hugged her, "Thanks!" I hurried off to find them. I ran into the shop and saw Arianna and Reyna buying a tub of cat food. "Arianna, Reyna!"

"What's up?" Reyna asked concerned.

I replied quickly, "Well I saw- is that a can of cat food?" I asked weirdly.

Arianna smiled sheepishly, "Mom gave a cat to look after,"

"And I'm looking after her as well so she doesn't kill it." Reyna glared at her.

I shook my head, "!"

"What?" Reyna asked confused.

I took a deep breath in, "We need to go to Cynthia."

"Why?" Reyna asked confused.

I replied quickly, "You know the attacks I told you about?" They nodded, "There vampires!" They gasped, "I heard Erik's voice! I'm betting that his table are full of vampires!"

Reyna glanced at Arianna and nodded, "I had a feeling that it was going to get dangerous if we come here."

I nodded, "I've had it to."

"Me three." Arianna chimed in. "I've got a car, we can drive there,"

I looked at her disapprovingly, "Too long, it take two hours, I could transport you guys."

Reyna frowned, "It takes years to transport other people."

"We have no time!" I protested and grabbed their hands. I quickly thought of Cynthia and a flash wrapped around us.

When we landed, I noticed that we were in front of the palace gates. I sighed in relief until I heard a moan. I whirled around and saw Arianna and Reyna in sight.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

They nodded until Arianna puked. I scrunched up in disgust. "Sorry." Arianna paled up, "I don't like teleporting, I usually go through portals."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Reyna shook her head quickly, "Doesn't matter, it's luck that you even got us this far. Most people would have lost a limb."

I winced at the information, "Sorry." I looked down,

"It's fine, but how are we going to get in?" Reyna asked.

"Just knock." I was about to protest until Arianna walked up and pressed the button.

"_State your business." The intercom beeped._

I beeped, "Um… Fabia? This is your student Sam." I stated nervously hoping she was listening,

"_The Gates are being opened please stand back."_

I stepped back and the gates opened. I walked in until I couldn't hear Arianna's and Reyna's footsteps. I turned around to see them staring at me shocked.

"What?" I asked confused.

Reyna snapped out of her shock, "You have Fabia, one of the council members as your mentor?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Let's get going."

When we reached the castle, I heard a gulp at the back and noticed it was Reyna and Arianna, I sighed and turned around.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." I stated easily.

Arianna nodded quickly but eyes the castle, "I know…"

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door, a guard appears and asks, "Who goes there? - Oh! My apologies Princess Sam." He bowed. I blushed at the name, no-one's called me that so far and I'm glad.

"P-Princess?" Arianna now stuttered.

I sighed and asked the guard to come forward. I whispered. "Can you explain to them who I am while giving them a tour? There friends from my school and I need to speak to my mother about a situation." I asked sweetly. He nodded and took my friends on a tour.

I walked quickly to the throne room and I knocked on the door, "Come in."

I entered the throne room and noticed Mom and Fabia was there. I frowned, "Mom not that I aren't great to see you, but why are you here?"

Mom answered, "Well I heard that you called Fabia and I noticed that it was still school time, so I thought something was up."

I breathed in and out, "Vampires are at school."

"How many?" Mom asked at once concerned.

I thought about it and answered. "About five or six, maybe more."

"WHAT!" Fabia asked shocked, "That's a lot of vampires in the mortal realm." She glanced at my mom.

Mom looked thoughtful and stated, "Sam…" She looked at me hesitatingly, "I know I'm going to regret this… but I need you to stay there with your sister and keep an eye out for her while I check it out."

I sighed and nodded, "Alright then, but only for Soph."

She replied, "I'll call the school again and while I'm doing that, Fabia, can you train Sam more?"

Fabia nodded eagerly and smiled at me, "It'll be nice to see what you can do while you were gone."

I smirked and clicked my fingers.

After mom came home with me, Sophie ran downstairs exploding with questions.

"Where were you mom?"

"And Sam, where were you? You left school!"

"Mom, where did you go?"

_Beep… Beep… Beep..._

I heard my phone ring and silently slipped out of Sophie's grasp. I looked on the I.D and saw Roxy's name. I gulped, yikes. I accepted the call and stuttered,

"H-Hello?"

"SAMANTHA CRYSTAL! WTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Roxy yelled and I put the phone a foot away.

I winced and said, "Sorry Roxy, but I needed to see Arianna and Reyna urgently."

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET OUT OF THE LOOPHOLE WHEN IT'S BETWEEN YOU THREE?" She exclaimed.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Roxy."

She quietened down and sighed annoyed, "We are not done." She gritted her teeth annoyed and ended the call. I winced at her words and lied down on my bed.

* * *

_Bit of Drama eh? Review!_


	12. The Alleyway

Chapter 12: The Alleyway

Samantha's POV

Roxy gave me hell the next day, I went completely deaf. I swear she busted my ear drum, I sighed as I went to lessons one by one with a throbbing headache. Arianna told me that Ronnie was meeting us at lunch and that was the only thing I was happy about. When it was lunch, I glanced at Erik and saw him looking healthy and normal.

I gritted my teeth, normal. What is normal for them? Sucking every single drop of blood of a victim? I shook my head furious at the though and threw my bag down heavily. I sat down annoyed and everyone was looking at me worried.

Alice was looking at me funny and Roxy was frowning at me while Arianna and Reyna looked more concerned at my well-being. You see, when Arianna and Reyna got back from the tour, they were ecstatic and shocked, but mom made it their duty to protect me.

Ronnie gave me a drink and I smiled, she knew what to make at the right time. I took a sip and sighed. She sure is a good cook. I could tell that she put special herbs in to calm my mood.

I heard Sophie talk loud at the back and smiled. Alice and Roxy were fine and talked to each other while I talked to everyone else, "I can't stand it." I hissed and glanced at them.

Arianna glanced at my direction, she sighed. "I know," She replied angrily, "I just hate it how we stand here and not do a damn thing!"

Reyna glared at her sharply, "Don't you dare." She hissed at her, "We need to wait for the queens' orders."

I growled a bit, "I just hate it how they use people like there nothing more than toys that they can throw away." I gritted my teeth angrily.

Ronnie sighed and passed me more of her drink, "You all need to chill, we will get them soon, and nature will prepare for what's ahead."

I sighed slowly and huffed, "I still don't like waiting."

Ronnie nodded, "I know how you feel, they just take anyone they feel like and kill or feed." She glanced at them and scrunched their nose in disgust.

At the end of the day, I dropped Sophie at her friend's home and I went to get some ingredients to use at home. Mum was always busy now and then so she always asked me since I never asked too many questions. When I finished picking the food, and was ready to go home, I heard it. A terrified scream.

I took of my seatbelt and ran like mad. I ran until I heard a muffled scream. I hid behind a wall and as I got closer and closer, I heard some struggled screams and got quietly kneeled down and concealed myself. I tried to keep the noise to a minimum and held my breath for as long as I could.

As I silently turned around, I widened my eyes; I saw Erik, but not Erik Erik. I saw the monster that I saw a few days ago, his teeth became longer and sharper. I saw him hover over a girl's neck, and that's when I was shocked to death. It was Sophie.

I gulped and looked at him with hatred. I stepped back but tripped, I fell back with a bit of a scream, I noticed a stick there and gritted my teeth. I looked up and noticed Cal looking at me. His fangs were slowly closing and his mouth was just dripping blood.

His veins around his eyes were slowly changing back to normal. My jaw was slightly opened and I reached for my phone, when I finished typing my mums phone, I was about to hit call but it was suddenly slapped out of my hand.

I glanced at Sophie and noticed that she ran, I sighed in relief, good. I noticed that there was nothing to use around here and I bit my lip. I couldn't use my powers here, he would know and my mum told me not to use it.

I saw Erik looking at me waiting for me to speak; I stepped back and looked at him, "Stay away from me." I stated bravely.

"Sam…" he said sadly. I shook my head and started running to my car but he blocked my path. I looked at him incredously,

"How did you do that?" I asked him nervously.

"Sam, please don't be scared of me." He asked softly and was in front of me in a second.

I shook my head and pushed him, "No." I ran to my car and quickly reversed it. I concentrated on my mirror and gripped the wheel tightly. I never thought he could be that heartless. My sister… I gritted my teeth and took a turn.

I am going to murder him… I'm going to kill him slowly and torture him with my powers. Just you wait Erik, you'll learn what torture really is and soon enough not to mess with my family and friends…

When I was at home, I was agitated; I looked around wildly to see if he would pop up. I sighed in relief and phoned Arianna.

"Hello?" Arianna asked.

I replied quickly, "Arianna! You'll never guess what happened?" I exclaimed and quietly walked to my sisters' room.

"What?"

I opened the door silently and looked to see where Sophie was, on the TV with her headphones on. I sighed and muttered, "Erik." I knew with that one word she'll get it.

"You mean…" She stated horrified.

I gulped scared for Sophie, "You got it." I glanced at Sophie, "This is getting out of hand." I muttered.

"What should we do?" Arianna asked,

I sighed in realisation, guess we have to do this. "Listen, my mom told me that we have a special liquid dipped in with special herbs that'll hurt vampires' right?"

She replied, "Yeah, why?"

I answered nervously, "So we can defend ourselves. We can carry knifes dipped with it and kill them if they hurt us."

Arianna stated. "And Ronnie can create potions and grenades."

I smiled happily, "Yeah! Can we give one to Sophie so she can protect herself?"

Arianna asked, "Well how are we going to explain it to her?"

I replied, "Let me do that, so how many can you make by tomorrow?"

She thought about it and said, "About five, good enough?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and we can all have one and that will be three, four for Soph and we can give one to Roxy."

"You can explain that to Roxy." She answered nervously.

I smiled, "Yeah…"

* * *

_Weapons added! What next?_


	13. Camping

**_Sorry I haven't updated fo a while, I was on a trip please forgive me! :(_**

* * *

Chapter 13: Camping

Samantha's POV

The next day was… eventful. I drove Sophie to school and asked her to follow me, when I asked her about last night; all she replied was that she was at home watching TV. I should have known that he would have used that mind control thing.

I told mom about my plan and she agreed that it was good; she told me that she had a few more things to help me along in the future and gave me some more knifes and stakes to help kill or severely injure them.

When I saw Arianna, she gave me a box and I smiled, I told Sophie to follow me to the toilets and she complied but was still confused. I checked to see if anyone was there and opened the box. Sophie was about to scream until I covered her mouth.

I told her to be quiet and she nodded scared, I sighed and picked up a knife. She looked scared and was shaking. "Alright Soph, now first things first, I'm not going to kill you with this." I smiled sweetly and put it back into a small little box. "Here." I passed her the box. "This is only for emergencies got it?"

She nodded and asked confused, "Are you sure were allowed these?"

I smiled. Nope, but I asked Reyna to do a spell so that if we use it, it'll be an illusion and changed into something harmless, like a water balloon. "Yep, mom said it was only for emergencies though."

She nodded and tucked it into her pocket, "Can I go?"

I nodded and she left. I sighed, one down, five down.

* * *

When it was lunch, everyone was armed. It took a lot of convincing for Roxy but she agreed reluctantly. She was still a bit cautious with me because she wondered how I got a knife and was a bit frightened that I would attack her.

I sighed and ate my food, what a day…

"Attention pupils!" I heard the intercoms echoing. I sighed annoyed as I ate, what was it this time? Vandalism? Pollution? Bullying? "Just a reminder, that we have our camping trip tomorrow, so if you do not have your things ready, well get ready. That is all."

I widened my eyes and dropped my fork, I totally forgot about that and the worst bit is. THAT IT IS A PERFECT OPPITUNITY FOR VAMPS TO KILL! I glanced at Ronnie and Reyna and they were thinking the same thing.

Ronnie was glancing at the vampires nervously and Reyna was thinking hard. I fiddled with my fingers nervously and glanced around. There was too much to think about, the vampires, the dangers, witches, Cynthia. God this is doing my heading! I sighed frustrated and slammed my fork down.

I stood up angrily and walked away. I'm sure Alice and Roxy were a bit confused and alarmed but I was annoyed as hell. I walked towards the girls toilets and slammed the door. I walked in and dabbed some water on my face. I sighed calmly and let the cold water run through my face.

I smiled, it was nice to let all my troubles go off nice in a while but you still just can't ignore them.

"Hey Sam." Someone said softly.

I widened my eyes nervously and turned around, I sighed, phew. "Oh, it's only you Rose." I looked at her, "So what is it you want?"

She smiled sweetly until her face became serious. I was suddenly pinned to and being held at by my neck. I looked at her coldly, "Erik told me that you saw him."

I chuckled evilly, "You got that right." She growled and slammed my head back to the wall, I smirked, "That the best you got?" Her fangs started showing and veins wrapped around her eyes. I raised my eyebrows and scoffed as if I didn't see that happen.

I gripped the dagger which I got a minute ago and stabbed her in near her heart. "ARGH!" She yelled and wailed in pain. I smirked and positioned the dagger ready. She held the wound until it healed. When it did she glared at me and hissed. "So you do know…"

I smirked, "I sure do," and paused, "And the next time I won't be so generous." I looked at her menacingly.

She snarled and ran at me fast. And I was ready. I was about to put the knife through her but suddenly she went the other direction. I frowned. When I looked, I saw an orange hair guy with his back towards me. I heard him hissing.

"Leave Rose." She snarled at him but he raised an eyebrow, "Are you challenging me?" She stood up confident but left. He turned around and saw me; I glared at him coldly and stood up. I took my knife and wiped it with a tissue.

"Are you called Sam?" he asked quietly,

I rolled my eyes and put the sword back in the case; I checked myself on the mirror and put the knife at my side. I heard him mutter, "You sure do have some of your mothers' stubbornness."

I widened my eyes and whirled towards him, I pinned him to the wall with a knife to his neck. He widened his eyes and looked down at me. "You wouldn't dare." He gritted his teeth. I smirked and pushed the knife closer, thus cutting it and bleeding. He continued to grit his teeth and not scream.

I looked at him and smiled; I took the dagger of him and kneed him in the shins. I walked away and back to the table smiling.

* * *

Today was it. The camping trip. I totally forgot about it, I told my mom of the situation and she gave me a powder to put around my tent so they didn't want to kill me in my sleep. Thankfully Sophie was not coming since she hates going to the woods.

I packed all the stuff needed and walked off. We chose our groups and I picked, Alice, Roxy, Arianna, Ronnie and Reyna. I told Ronnie to make some potions while everyone else was making their way to school, so she was going to be a bit behind.

The teacher stated, "Alright, just so no-one gets let, I'm insisting on a group of twelve and above." She looked at the clipboard. "Okay, so Sam's group, you're going with Daniel's group."

I looked to see who were we paired with and mentally face-palmed… it was the guy I tried to kill yesterday.

* * *

_How did I do? Review!_


	14. Threats

Chapter 14: Threats

Samantha's POV

Let's just say the trip was going well, no seriously, it was going well than expected, I expected Daniel's group to go and eat us by now and we would have to kill them but to be honest, they kept their distance and I was well… okay.

When we looked around, I noticed a slight chill breeze and shivered; I took off my bag and put on my jacket. I slowed down my pace to talk to Ronnie and the others.

"They seem…" I struggled to find the word.

Ronnie nodded, "I know," She whispered, "Normal,"

Arianna joined in and glanced at them, "They seem really off today," She scrunched her nose in disgust, "Acting all high and proud." She muttered.

Reyna asked, "Do you think any of them are going to feed?"

I shrugged, "Who knows? But it wouldn't surprise me."

We continued walking and began taking notes, I smiled as I lifted my hand up and a butterfly fluttered to my finger. I looked at it and copied the design. It had a beautiful blue lined pattern. I smiled and made it fly away by lifting my finger slightly.

"We should camp here, it's getting dark soon." I heard Daniel stating, "There a lake close by and some berries that are eatable." He looked at the sky, "We better start the tents."

I grumbled, since when was he the boss? I grabbed my tent and made it into a tent. I made sure that my tent was made so my group can sleep there and not apart. I sighed and told Roxy, "Roxy, I'm going to fill my bottle up with water okay?"

She nodded and told me, "Be careful, I heard there are a lot of animal attacks."

I nodded but resisted the urge to roll my eyes; sure… it was surely animals. I picked up my bag with my water bottle and walked tot eh lake. When I filled it up, I returned to my tent.

When it was getting dark, we decided to find some wood to build a campfire, we all paired up but I was still uncomfortable, I was with Roxy and Reyna while Alice was with Ronnie. I walked nervously forward and kept picking up wood. When us three, got a handful, we went back.

I saw Ronnie trying to make a fire and I chuckled, she was totally doing it wrong. I walked forward and lit the wood with my finger.

"Show off." She muttered,

I rolled my eyes, "Just trying to keep us all warm." I protested honestly. She smiled and put her arms near the fare keeping her warm.

"So you've already created a fire I see!" Someone exclaimed near us.

I frowned and turned around, Daniel. "Where's your other posse?"

He smirked, "Out and about."

I gritted my teeth and growled. He raised his hands up in a surrender position, "Chill! There just getting more wood." I smirked, ironic that there getting something that could kill them.

I turned to Ronnie, "Ronnie, why don't you go tell the others that they should go to sleep? It's really late." I looked up at the stars.

She nodded and left. I continued to tend the fire and noticed that Daniel has been watching me and has been stood there the whole time, "Sam, why don't you get some sleep?" I narrowed my eyes and stayed quiet; I continued to tend the fire and ignored him.

I stayed up the whole night and now I was throwing wood into the fire. Everyone suggested that I get some sleep but I kept refusing, I was no way in hell going to sleep and find me and my friends dead when I wake up.

I felt my eyes drop a bit but shook it off, I was about to make some food when I noticed the food went missing. I frowned and looked around.

"Looking for this?" Someone asked me,

I turned around and saw Alice, I smiled, "Yeah, can I have it?"

She shook her head, "You need to relax Sam, too much work could really make you snap."

I sighed, "It's fine,"

"Well anyway, you can rest, I'll make the food." Alice insisted. I was about to protest but knew that we were both stubborn; I sighed and went back in the tent. As soon as I was on my sleeping bag, I lay down there looking up.

"So the girl is finally getting some rest huh?" Someone came into the tent.

I sat up and saw Arianna; I smiled, "Sort of."

We continued walking for a few hours but the temperature got really hot. The higher we got, the hotter we got. Thank god I have a sun hat. We walked past the woodland area until I heard a shriek. I turned around and saw Roxy holding her arm.

"What's up?" I asked concerned,

She held her wrist, "I-It's nothing, I just caught myself on some twigs and my wrist started bleeding."

I gritted my teeth and took of my bag, I glanced at Daniel's group and they seemed to stay a bit further away from us. I took of some spray and a bandage. I took her wrist and glanced at her, I spray a bit and she sent a bit of a squeal. I winced and wrapped the bandage around her wrist.

"All done." I smiled,

Roxy smiled, "Thanks, well we better get going, we might be late."

"Depends if we can get the compass working…" Daniel muttered and tapped the compass furiously,

I looked at him weirdly, is he really that stupid? I shook my head and took charge.

"Well it looks like you're the first ones here." The teacher said proudly, "Good job!" he smiled. "You can wait in the coach and talk amongst yourselves."

I looked at him dumbly and sighed, why is it that I always get paired up with the vampires? I shook my head and walked to the coach. I chose to sit in the back row and saw my group follow me.

"Well how do you like the camping then?" I asked Roxy,

She scrunched her nose, "I absolutely HATE it." She exclaimed, "I hate bugs and all those insects." She shivered.

I chuckled "Maybe, but I like the wild." I glanced at the woods,

"I hate it!" Arianna came into the conversation, "It is so nasty!"

I chuckled, "You two think so much alike."

They turned their heads towards me, "NO WE DON'T!"

When we arrived back at school, I took my car and drove home, I noticed Sophie's light still on and I frowned, it's 2 o'clock in the morning! I locked my car and walked in. I looked around and saw the living room in order and all the other rooms' fine.

I walked up to Sophie's room and knocked, "Sophie? Are you there?"

"…" No answer…

I knocked again frantically, "Soph, I mean it! Quit playing around!"

"…"

I knocked the door off to see where she was, I frowned, she wasn't in her room. I noticed all her things were in order; her bed was folded neatly, her desk wasn't piled up with stuff. She was a proper neat freak.

I knocked on the bathroom to see if she was there. I heard the water running and sighed; she's probably taking a shower and couldn't hear me. I slowly opened the door and dropped my bag.

My jaw dropped shocked and eyes were about to wear down, I felt a chill, I knew it was happening; I had a huge bad vibe this morning and still… I didn't prevent it. I stumbled back in shock and many things were going through me. Hurt, anger, guilt, sadness and grief.

I stood up shakily and dialled mom's number, "Hello?" I lump got caught in my throat and I croaked out.

"M-Mom, y-you n-need t-to g-get h-home n-now." I stuttered and glanced around the house.

"But sweetie, I'm in a meeting." She whispered softly,

I told her, "Mom, Sophie's in danger and needs some healing done by a professional."

* * *

_Did you expect that? Review!_


	15. Secret's Out

Chapter 15: Secret's Out

Samantha's POV

When I told mom of Sarah, I heard a swirl of lights immediately and saw her in front of me, I ran to where Sophie was and she quickly began healing. Her hands started glowing yellow.

"How did this happen?" She asked frightened of Sophie.

I gulped and began shaking, "I don't know, I was coming back from my camping trip, I saw Sophie's light on and checked on her and then…"

Mom nodded, "Alright then, but one things for sure, it was a vampire who did this."

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know?"

She smiled sweetly, "It's a power I have, if I touch someone, I can read their memories."

I frowned, "Who was it?" I gritted my teeth, when I meet this person. They're going to wish they were dead and I mean proper dead.

"She's from your school." She muttered, I smiled, this is good. I am going to kill this son of a (bleep) for almost killing Sophie...

I sighed and looked at Sophie, her scratched were coming lighter and her heart was beating faintly. "Will she be alright." I asked nervously,

She nodded, "She'll be fine, but we have to be extra careful now."

"Why?" I asked curiously,

She replied, "It's obvious that she invited someone in, so now they have full access in the house."

I clenched my fists, "I would like to see them try." I gritted my teeth. I looked at Sophie and sighed a bit relaxed, "Mum, were going to have to tell Sophie."

She looked taken back and said, "Why?"

"Why do you bloody think?" I exploded, "She needs to defend herself!"

She sighed, "Alright then, you can help her."

I nodded and looked at Sophie, "She needs more rest." I raised my hand and levitated her to her bed.

Mom nodded, "It's a good thing you called me, there was a bit of poison in her body as well, no ordinary witch would find that in there, they'll have to be good at covering their tracks."

I frowned even more, "I need to talk to the vamps."

"Absolutely not!" Mom ordered, "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care." I stated, "I just want my family out of crossfire." I walked off and back into my room and took of my jacket.

When I arrived at school tomorrow, I was morally pissed off. Sophie was awake but still couldn't move, mom and I decided it would be better to tell her when she isn't in such a fragile state. Thank God she isn't here.

I growled at the thought of her in that state. I clenched my fists and continued to walk to school. When It was time for lessons, I wasn't in the mind to focus, but still did my best, I pushed myself and the teachers started to get a bit weary of my work.

In P.E, I continued to run and run without even looking back, when the lesson finished, I noticed that I hadn't even broke a sweat. I sighed in frustration, just great. The teacher said I ran over 1000 metres. I smiled at my achievement.

I walked through the halls annoyed and went in the toilets, I saw three girls in there acting all popular and nice. I flashed them a look basically saying, get out. They hurried off and I dabbed some water on my face.

I heard the door open, "-Soph really had a sweet taste, her blood was nice." I heard someone mutter, "I think I'll go and have another bite at her later."

I growled and put my knife against the person; I glared at her and saw Rose. "Funny how we always get into these situations." I smirked.

Rose smiled sweetly, "How's your sister?"

I growled again and put it against her neck, it started to sting and she winced at the pain, "Give me one good reason why I should kill you now." I whispered.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall and my knife was forced to drop from my arm. "Don't act so cocky." She hissed.

I growled, "I wasn't trying to act cocky, but if you insist." I smirked, "Incendia!" I yelled as a circle of fire wrapped around her.

"ARGH!" She cried and tried to get away from fire,

I smirked and walked away; let her burn to death for all I care. I looked at the time and went to lesson.

When I arrived at home, I put my bag on the side and walked up to Sophie's room.

"Soph?" I opened the door, I saw her walking fine and steady and was about to climb out the window. I frowned, "What are you doing?"

She bit her lip and replied, "I want to go out."

I glared at her lightly, "You were just injured and now you want to go out?" She nodded and I sighed, "Soph, meet me in the living room, I have o show you something." I closed her door and went to my room.

* * *

_Dun Dun! Secrets out!_


	16. Sophie Knows

Chapter 16: Sophie Knows

Samantha's POV

"So what did you want to tell me?" Sophie asked,

I sighed and poured some tea in, "Soph," I paused, "You're a witch." I stated and gave her a cup of tea.

She looked at me and laughed, "Stop kidding."

I looked at her weirdly, "Soph, when do I ever kid?" I asked her seriously,

She thought about it and slouched, she muttered, "Never."

I smiled slightly, "Good,"

"But witches don't exist!" She insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "You seriously believe that?" I paused at looked at her tea, "More tea?" I asked. She looked at her cup and nodded; I smiled and raised my hand levitating it. Sophie's hand with the cup dropped, the cup smashed and she leaned back in shock, she glanced around and I asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked at me, "I'm checking for wires obviously,"

I rolled my eyes, "Sophie, our mum and her mum and so on were witches, were her descendants."

She looked at me, "S-So we really are witches?"

I nodded, "Yeah, were part of a coven called Cynthia."

She nodded eagerly, "How come I didn't show that I have any powers?"

I sighed, "Mom gave us a potion which blocked our powers for a while,"

"Why would she do that?" She asked curiously,

I bit my lip, here comes the hard part. "Soph, you know how were witches?" She nodded, "Well, were not the only supernatural beings."

I could see the gears turning in her brain, "S-So does that mean there are others?"

I nodded, "Vampires and a few others."

Her eyes widened, "V-Vampires?"

I nodded sadly, "Some of them go to our school," I waited for her reaction, "Soph, remember that night when you were injured?" I asked and she nodded, "It wasn't something natural." I paused, "It was a vampire."

Her jaw dropped and looked down, after a few minutes of silence, "How come I don't remember it?"

I sighed, "They have a form of mind control, that why."

"I thought they couldn't… you know, mind control us?" Sophie asked.

I replied, "You don' have any magic yet, you need to build up some."

She nodded, "Do you know who tried to kill me?"

I closed my eyes tightly, "I know who, but I'm not going to tell you yet, you'll continue to hate this person forever and you won't be able to trust anyone. Just… be careful." I opened my eyes, "That knife I gave you, kills vampires." She looked down at that memory.

"I told mom to enrol you into magic school for the weekend. It'll help you a lot." I told her.

"What about you?" She asked.

I smiled, "I have a mentor that'll help me. You need to learn quickly to defend yourself, if you need any help, ask me, mom or Arianna, Ronnie and Reyna."

"Arianna, Ronnie and Reyna are witches?"

I nodded, "There really good," I took a book out, "Here, this'll help you learn the basics of magic and the history." I paused, "Soph." I looked at her, "The vampire that nearly killed you…" I trailed off and sighed. "I tried to burn her."

"Good." Sophie huffed annoyed.

I smiled at her and said, "There should be one thing you should know."

"And what is that?" She asked,

I smiled; she'll get in a shock for this. "Our mom is the queen of Cynthia."

"WHAT!" She yelled.

I smiled, "She was queen at first, and then when she had us, she wanted us to get away from the vampires so she moved us to here."

She nodded, "Wait, so does that mean you'll be queen when you come of age?"

I widened my eyes, "Um… I never really thought of that." I twirled my hair nervously.

"So when do you become queen?" Sophie smiled and leaned forward eagerly,

I looked down, "I don't know."

"16."

We turned around and saw mum, I smiled, "Hi mom."

"So you told Sophie huh?" She asked and I nodded, "Alright Soph, were going to Cynthia."

She widened her eyes, "Now?"

I smiled and nodded, "Now." And with that me and mom clicked our fingers and disappeared in a flash.

"Whoa!" Sophie stumbled back in shock.

I chuckled and extended my hand, "You okay?" She nodded and took my hand, I pulled her up and she thanked me. We walked to Cynthia without our cloaks. Why not? Ever since mom showed up they were really excited to meet her and me. The council have secured the castle so there were no vamps or anything to attack us.

We continued to walk until we reached the castle, mom opened the door and we both walked in. I gave Sophie the tour of the palace and she seemed really enthusiastic about it. I told her about the divisions and about the ranks.

There are lots four ranks, primary, secondary, junior and master. Primary is when you are a child and secondary is when you're at training. Junior is when you start developing your own magic. A master is when you've completed all your studies and teach other students and pass on your knowledge.

I opened the door and showed her the council room, "Sophie, meet the council." I introduced them, "Meet Amelia." I smiled and waved her over, "She's the head of the Offensive Division."

Sophie nodded and waited for me to continue, I turned to my mentor, "Soph, this is Fabia, my mentor and head of the Supportive Division." Soph shook her hand. "And Victor and Jasper, head of spells and potions and defensive division." She nodded.

I smiled, "And don't forget the Head of Teleportation and Passive Division." I heard the door open, "Right?" I turned to her.

She nodded, "Hey Soph." Mom turned to her,

"Mom? Where's the head of teleportation and passive division?" Sophie asked confused,

I sighed and mentally face palmed. "Meet the head of teleportation and passive division, mom."

Her jaw dropped and she widened her eyes, "O-Okay."

I smiled and pat her on the back, "Don't worry, I was just as nervous." I whispered and she nodded in relief.

* * *

_Voila! Hope you like it! I am so happy the stories almost ended! I might do a sequel to it, should I? Review!_


	17. Knothing Keeping Us Here

Chapter 17: Nothing's Keeping Us Here

Samantha's POV

For a week, my and Soph have been training. Amelia had taken a liking to Soph and so she became her mentor. I trained with Fabia and after I developed a lot more quickly with more time, I started battling her and started seeing a lot more clearly.

I paused at our battle and looked at the field. It seemed more… cleared. I turned back to find Fabia smiling, "You can see it can't you?"

I paused, "What is it I am seeing?" I could understand where she was coming from but I still don't get it.

"You can see and feel connected to energy." She looked around and found a plant, "Here. Touch this; you'll feel a surge of power."

I smiled and nodded. I touched it with the tip of my finger. I felt a golden brown flash in front of me, I felt a powerful surge. I smiled and let go. "It's nice. Being in tune with nature,"

Fabia nodded, "How about we check up on your sister?"

I nodded eagerly, "It'll be nice to see what she learned."

When we arrived at Sophie's training area, I looked around and noticed it had the same stuff, dummies, arrows dipped in poison, knife and daggers, nothing special. I saw Sophie practising her deflection and she was pretty good at it.

I noticed Fabia and Amelia talking and I took that an opportunity to talk to Sophie, I walked up to her and asked, "So how's it going?"

She smiled, "I'm getting the hang of deflection and telekinesis."

I nodded, "So it Amelia your mentor?"

She nodded, "Yeah, mom knows my temper," She smiled sheepishly, "And knew that I want to fight, so…"

I nodded again, "So you're going to be in the offensive division?" She nodded and I nodded nervously. Let's hope there's not a war soon… "Cool, I'm in the supportive division." She smiled at me.

"Well anyway, do you want to get something to eat?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded eagerly, "All this training makes you starved."

I nodded and pulled her up. We told Fabia and Amelia that we were heading out and they nodded. We headed out and stayed in a fancy restaurant called Le Véy. It's basically like normal food except they put a bit of magic in it to make you feel… um, well something and instead of pounds, they use Calees.

I ordered spaghetti and they nodded. I asked for a lemon craze and I Soph looked at me weirdly. I chuckled and she ordered the same. When the food came, I took a sip of my drip to see what reaction I would get. I smiled and felt a bit of a daze, so they added a bit of a lust into it…I smiled, thankfully it only lasts for half an hour.

I continued to eat my food until we were done, I asked for the bill and they said it was 30 calees. When we were done, we walked back to the palace. I heard someone scream my name and I turned around.

"SAM!" I was pushed to the floor,

I smiled nervously and saw Arianna, I saw the guards coming but I shook my head at them. I stood up, "Nice to see you, it's been a while hasn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I've been at magic school and you've been doing princess stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure…" I turned around, "Arianna, you've met my sister haven't you?" I pointed at Soph.

She nodded, "Yeah, you're in the offensive division and in the secondary rank aren't you?"

Sophie smiled, "That's me, well anyway, I've got to go, and Amelia is going to teach me a trick to strengthen my telekinesis."

Arianna smiled, "That's great! I'm good at Telekinesis; it'll help you a lot." She stated happily.

I smiled, "Well I better get going. Mom said she would like to speak to me." I waved them goodbye and walked to the castle. I walked to the throne room and saw mum waiting for me and eating a sandwich.

I looked at her and she gestured for me to sit down, I walked up to a seat and sat down. She kept eating until she finished it. She asked me, "So Sam, what do you think of Cynthia?"

I thought about it and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Just curious."

I sighed, "Well it's really nice and peaceful, I mean we don't get that many attacks these days but still…"

Mom nodded, "Well how about we stay here for a while?"

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, "Why?" Something just didn't add up.

She put a fork down and sighed, "Sam, we need you to stay on Cynthia, permanently."

* * *

_Drama much?_


	18. Goodbye's

Chapter 18: Goodbye's

Samantha's POV

"WHAT!" I dropped my food and looked at her crazy, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" I exclaimed shocked.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Sam, tell me, when is your birthday?"

I looked at her weirdly and said, "In a few days, why?"

She looked at me sadly, "And when did I tell you that you would be queen?"

I widened my eyes and gulped. "Oh." I stated and looked down, "So you want me to lead Cynthia in a few days."

She nodded, "Fabia has praised at how good your magic is developing quickly, I mean she told me that you stopped time once!"

I smiled sadly at that time, "Yeah, but only for a few seconds."

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter, no-one's ever done that."

I looked down on the plate, so I was leaving… for good? What about Roxy and Alice? They loved it with me there. We talked very single day on the phone and hoped that I would come back soon. I bit my lip and a tear fell down my cheek.

Mom patted me on the shoulder, "I know I had to make the same choice to."

"About what?" I wiped my tears. She shook her head sadly. I took a shaky breath and stood up, "I'll have to say good-bye to them then?" I looked at her sadly. She bowed her head down. I sighed, "I'll go to school and tell them."

I sighed and teleported to Earth in a flash. I teleported to Earth and went into the house. I looked around and noticed nothing was moved. I walked up slowly and opened my room's door; I peeked in and saw nothing. I frowned, not even one speck of dust.

I checked around the house and nothing was there. I checked the time and noticed it was nearly time for school. I changed clothes to wear something less flashy and took my bag. I took my sunglasses and walked off.

"SAM!" Alice hugged me happily.

I winced at the embrace, how was I supposed to tell her that I was leaving? I smiled, "Hey Alice, where's Roxy?"

"SAM!" Another one yelled at me.

I winced, "Hey Roxy, how's it been?"

"Terrible without you," Roxy smiled, "Glad to have you back."

I looked down a bit and Roxy and Alice exchanged a look, Alice stepped up, "Your leaving aren't you?"

I nodded, "My family are moving."

Roxy stepped up, "So you're just going to leave us again." Her voice got angry. "When you said you were coming back?"

I turned my head away, I couldn't look at her, she was right. Suddenly I felt a pain on my cheek and touched it with my hands. I felt tears almost coming down my cheeks and I looked at her sadly. She looked at me angrily.

I took a shaky breath, "So I see that's what you want, fine." I stated coldly and walked off.

It was lunch and I sat by myself, I reminded myself of that memory over and over again and no matter how I tried to look at it from a different angle, I kept on crying. I stood up quickly and walked to the bathroom.

I wiped my tears away and kept picking some tissues. I can't believe Roxy slapped me. She was always the peacemaker and now she's the one who slapped me? I took a shaky breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had bloodshot eyes and my hair was a bit messed up. I smiled sadly until I heard a voice, "Awe… is Miss Princess crying?" I heard a cold feminine voice.

I smiled, "So I see you're still alive, I thought I burned you to death with my magic." I heard her growl.

"Not really, but I was hurt badly for days." She hissed.

I looked at myself in the mirror, "Maybe I should've finished you off earlier."

"And maybe I should've killed your sister earlier." She retorted.

I growled angrily and turned around; I flashed a look at her she was on the floor holding her head. I stomped on her hand and walked away before her hearing.

"You may be able to save your sister, but not your mates!" She yelled and I frowned. I widened my eyes and quickly ran outside to find them, please tell me there okay! I saw Alice and Roxy and sighed. When I saw Alice gesturing me to come forward but I saw Roxy glaring at me. I sighed and walked away, at least there safe.

I was walking back home to pack my things, well at least I said goodbye. I was driving in my car when I heard a scream. I widened my eyes and put the emergency brake on. I flicked my seat belt of and ran to the source.

When I was there, I dropped my keys. My jaw dropped and was shocked to see what happened, Roxy… I gritted my teeth when I saw Rose smirking in the shadow.

"Not nice is it?" She smirked.

I glared at her and raised my arm, a flame of fire rose around her. I walked into the fire and into the circle. I smiled and picked up a dagger.

"Rot in hell." I spat at her and dived the dagger in front of her heart.

* * *

_Finished! What do you think? Thank you for all those reviewing in the past! Please tell me if you want a sequel!_


	19. Author's Note!

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'M ON WRITING BUT I NEED AN OPINION, DO YOU WANT IT ON AS A NEW STORY OR DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE BY ADDING CHAPTERS? PLEASE REPLY TO THIS!**

**SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE!**


	20. Sequel

**~ PLEASE READ! ~**

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR 'EVERYTHING IS NOT AS IT SEEMS!' I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**~ SEQUEL~**


End file.
